The Diva and the Punk
by KxH
Summary: C.M. Punk helps Maryse Oulellet out of a tight spot with Elijah Burke. No longer a One Shot. RandR!
1. Chapter 1

_Notes : One shot for now but will extend if there's any interest :)_

_Slight PunkxMaryse_

_I'm not even going to pretend that I own anything WWE related in this story_

**xXxXxXx**

The blonde haired Canada native made her way towards the diva locker room. She was frustrated and bored. She had just been informed by the boss that Renee had been suspended so La Resistance weren't going to be making their debut anytime soon. For the time being she was going to have to stick to looking nice in a bath tub. It frustrated her because she wanted more then anything to get out there and show everyone what she could do given half the chance. She was bored because no match meant no planning to do and they were still taping ECW so she couldn't do any more segments of her own until the 'extreme' crew were done with whatever it was the needed to do.

"Damn" she said to herself. Once again she had managed to get herself lost. She didn't have all that much luck remembering where things were as it was. It didn't help that every week they were in a different arena. Spotting a member if the backstage crew she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me" she said "I'm a little lost. I was wondering if you could point me towards the diva locker room?" she gave him her best fake smile to sweeten the deal.

"Sure. Head that way" he replied pointing down a hallway "It's just past the canteen. You can't miss it." Thanking him with another smile she started towards the direction he told her to go.

"Oh, and by the way" he called after her "Watch out for the New Breed. I saw them hanging around here earlier and they aren't the friendliest bunch. Best to avoid them if you can"

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine. Sylvain's probably around somewhere to, he'll save me if I get into trouble I can't get myself out of." And with that she continued her search for the locker room.

**xXxXxXx**

After five minutes of walking up and down the corridor she had been told to follow she was still none the wiser to where she was meant to go. She had found the canteen with relative ease but couldn't find the locker room. Flicking her golden hair off her face she decided her best course of action was to find somebody else. Hopefully not the same person or he'd think she was a real ditz. Stopping for a second and looking in both directions she saw Ariel coming out of the canteen. She called out to her but she ignored it or didn't hear and carried on walking.

"She's gotta change somewhere" she said to herself deciding to follow her. Ariel however disappeared from her view around a corner. She broke into a brisk walk to try and catch her up. As she rounded the corner she had witnessed Ariel go around she bumped into something hard. That something hard was a muscular chest belonging to Elijah Burke.

"I'm sorry I was just-" she started to explain but he cut her off

"You should watch where you're going" he said

"I know but I'm lost and I need to get to the locker room"

"I have a locker room you can go to" he said with a tone in his voice that sent a shiver down her spine. She backed into a door trying to put some distance between him and herself but he closed the gap.

"No thank you. I'd much rather go to the Diva's locker room." She said politely.

"It's no problem Mary-"

"Maryse" she corrected

"Whatever. Listen how about you come back to mine. You can make up for bumping into me like that"

"No I'd rather not" she insisted.

"It wasn't an option" he said putting his hands flat against the door either side of her body to prevent her escape. Maryse inwardly cursed herself. She should have taken the backstage guy's warning more seriously. She pressed herself as close to the door as possible hoping to see Sylvain or someone familiar from Smackdown but she knew they would all be in the gym or planning matches. The door behind her opened and she fell backwards into another person. She daren't not look at who it was, she just silently prayed it wasn't another New Breed member.

"Is there a problem here Elijah" came the voice of the guy she had fallen into. He took her arms in his hands and steadied her. She couldn't say she wasn't thankful as she was shaking like a leaf.

"No problem. Mary here was just apologising for not watching where the hell she was going and walking into me." said Burke clearly not hiding the dislike in his voice for the person who had saved her.

"Maryse" she corrected again in a small voice

"Whatever" growled Burke as he stormed off down the corridor. Maryse let out a breath she had not been aware she was holding in.

"Are you ok?" asked the voice of her saviour.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm just glad I picked the right door." she said turning towards the mystery man. When she saw who it was she couldn't help but smile. He was what she would call hot.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked annoyed. Maryse again mentally kicked her self. She didn't realise she was staring.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry" she said looking down to her feet to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"Just be more careful next time" he said before closing the door. The diva jumped and put a hand against it to stop it closing.

"Yes?" he asked clearly not amused.

"Um, you don't know where I could find the diva's locker room do you?" she asked sheepishly. He pointed to a door on the other side of the corridor about three down from his own. It was clearly marked 'divas locker room'. She giggled nervously. "Thank you Mister, uh, Punk?"

"Your welcome" he said shutting the door in her face. She didn't take this to offence. The guy had just saved her from that creep Burke after all. She turned around and with her head held high walked across to the door she needed.

What she didn't see was C.M. Punk's door open quietly as he watched her go. He rolled his eyed and shook his head. 'Ditz' he thought to himself, but even he had to admit she was a hot ditz. He allowed himself a lopsided grin before closing the door and going back to his pre-match routine.

**xXxXxXx**

_Notes : Well what do you all think? Hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a comment. Even if you didn't like it constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers can kiss my punk ass._

_**K.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes : Ok. I only actually got two reviews for the one shot but I really enjoyed writing it so have decided to continue with it while it still holds my interest._

_Another note is that I changed my pen name from 'Element6' to 'KxH'. No particular reason other then I like 'KxH' better._

_I also won't be bothering with a full disclaimer at the start of every chapter. The one at the start made it quite clear that I'm not making money or own any thing owned by the WWE (same goes for any brands mentioned) so why do it every time like some writers do to pad out the page length and make the chapter look longer (I know its hypocritical but its for this chapter only)._

_Rant over._

**xXxXxXx**

Maryse sat in the locker room watching the remainder of the ECW taping on a monitor. She didn't usually take interest in the other shows unless they directly interfered with Smackdown but she now had her firm favourite amongst the extreme superstars.

"What are you watching Maryse?" came a voice she knew.

"ECW" she replied turning to face Sylvain a long time friend of hers. Sylvain smiled bemused.

"You've never shown any interest in the other shows before" he said

"Yeah, well. I just thought I'd check out the competition is all" she lied.

"And what or who is it you are checking out?" asked Sylvain seeing through her charade. It amused him greatly to see her get so flustered about it.

"I'm not checking anybody out" she insisted "And it's none of your business even if I am"

"So you are" Maryse blushed at her slip. She was about to correct Sylvain and tell him forcefully she was most defiantly not checking out the talent when the familiar sound of 'This Fire Burns' reached her ears. Forgetting all about Sylvain she turned around to watch the monitor. The feeling of butterflies rose in her stomach as she watched him jump into the ring. She couldn't explain the attraction she felt towards him she just knew it was there. And there was something about all those tattoos that did it for her. 'What I wouldn't give to be at ringside with him' she thought to herself.

"Ah I know who it is you are waiting for" said Sylvain triumphantly. Maryse froze. There was no way she was that obvious, was she? "Monsieur Burke, non?" said Sylvain as Elijah made his way out to face Punk.

Maryse was stunned. She didn't know whether to laugh or slap him for even suggesting it.

"Never! He is the biggest jerk I have ever met!" she insisted

"Ah! So you have met with him?" teased Sylvain. Maryse rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking to you Sylvain" she said turning back to the monitor.

"Au contraire" he laughed. Maryse pretended not to hear him instead focusing on the punk's match. She winced when Burke caught him with a particularly nasty looking kick to the ribs.

"It looks like their fighting stiff" remarked Sylvain.

"What do you mean?" she asked not turning away from the match.

"They are not pulling their punches. Observe." he said. Sure enough Burke caught Punk with a right hook that knocked him off balance. Punk responded with a sweep and a quick roll up for the win. Deducing that meeting him after the match would be the easiest place to meet him again she excused herself.

"I have to go" said Maryse leaving. She walked quickly so not to give Sylvain the chance to make any more 'witty' remarks.

Sylvain watched her leave and sighed. He hoped she had the sense not to get too involved with the young ECW superstars. They were mostly trouble and she would do well to stay out of it if she were to keep the bosses happy. He'd seen mistakes like that all too many times before.

**xXxXxXx**

Punk followed Burke through the curtain before he started screaming at him. He was furious but it wouldn't help anyone if the fans saw them going at it. The smarks on the internet would have a field day.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted.

"What the hell was what?" questioned Burke

"You know what" snarled Punk

"Look, Punk, I have no idea what you're talking about" he said. His mouth formed a cocky grin which was asking to be knocked off his face. Having had enough Punk grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shoved him backwards. He heard a yelp from someone Elijah had fallen into. It was the stupid chick from earlier. The reason bruise he was sure he had on his right cheek suddenly made a lot more sense.

"Hey baby! Just can't resist the Elijah 'experience' huh?" said Burke regaining his balance. He grabbed Maryse and pulled her towards him. She tried to get free from his grip but found him to strong for her.

"Let go of me" she said determinedly.

"Why? The fun's just starting" said Burke. His cocky grin faded when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Fun time's over" said Punk tightening his grip.

"Fine. Have her. See you round Mary." said Burke throwing her towards her saviour who caught her with ease.

"It's Maryse" she growled

"Whatever Slut" said Elijah as a parting shot. He stormed off towards the locker rooms leaving Punk and Maryse alone. He hadn't let go of her yet but she didn't mind at all. She turned to look up at his face. He was staring intently down the corridor Elijah had just gone down as if he were daring him to come back.

"Thanks" said Maryse. His eyes snapped from the hallway to her.

"Your welcome" he said letting her go. He stepped around her to go to the locker rooms himself but her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently. Maryse blushed.

"I wanted to repay you somehow. Maybe buy you a drink or something?" she said

"I don't think that's going to happen" he replied. Sensing, quite rightly, she was hurt or embarrassed he offered an excuse.

"I'm not really a drinking kind of a guy" he explained. As she looked up she caught sight of the words _'Straight Edge'_ tattooed across his abdomen. 'Idiot!' she thought to herself. She had forgotten he didn't drink.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I totally forgot." she said quickly.

"No offence taken. Maybe I'll see you around." said Punk. He again went to leave but again found her petit hand around his wrist. She was starting to annoy him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't not repay you. You've saved me twice now. Surely there's some way I can thank you?" asked Maryse.

"I dunno" he said

"Please?" she said making her best puppy dog eyes. Surely he couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes, no man could. He seemed hesitant so she pouted slightly to sweeten the deal. She got the desired affect.

"OK. Maybe. I'm not promising anything though" said Punk. A maybe to her was almost as good as a yes. She grabbed him in a hug before he could resist. He could feel the beginnings of a head ache.

"Thank you!" she said ecstatically

"Don't thank me yet I haven't actually agreed to anything. I might be busy or something" he replied. She tried to put on a serious face but couldn't hide her smile. Punk rolled his eyes.

"Can I go now?" he asked. Maryse nodded and he turned and left. She waited until he was out of sight before taking a deep breath and leaving herself.

**xXxXxXx**

Back at the locker room C.M. Punk peeled the remaining tape from his hands. He rubbed the side of his head where Elijah had caught him with the stiff punch. Leaning back against the wall he let his mind wonder back to the days' events, Elijah and the French girl mostly. He was snapped from his thoughts by someone entering the locker room.

"Are you ok?" asked his friend Tommy.

"I've had way worse" replied Punk. It wasn't the first time a guy had gone stiff on him.

"What was all the match commotion about?"

"Elijah's pissed off because I stopped him being a sleaze"

"What's her name?" asked an amused Tommy Dreamer

"What makes you think there's a girl involved?" asked Punk. Tommy chuckled.

"Trust me. I already know there's a girl. I just don't know which one. I bet it was Kelly"

"Maryse" said Punk

"That French chick from Smackdown? She's hot." said Dreamer

"And you're married" Punk reminded him "She got lost and Burke wouldn't let her

go after she bumped into him. I wouldn't have known if she hadn't have backed into

the door."

"Good job" said Dreamer

"Was it?" asked Punk "She wants to go out so she can repay the favour"

"And…"

"And I'm busy. I have things to do you know." said Punk

"You're an idiot" said Dreamer shaking his head. He started laughing as he left the locker room and Punk could hear him continue to do so all the way towards the curtain.

"Ass" he said to no one.

**xXxXxXx**

_Well that's me done. Chapter one, or two, or whatever._

_Thanks go to **MissPhilippinesSuperStar **and **con's girl** who reviewed. More reviews are welcomed with open arms. Even if you say its rubbish and you could do better, I'll tell you you're wrong and we'll all get on with our lives._

_Thanks again_

_**K.**_


End file.
